Lilac, the Turtleduck
by vampireacademygirls
Summary: Zuko is a big softie and his children know it. Family Fluff ahead. For Zutara week 2016- Lilac


For Zutara Week 2016- Wednesday- Lilac.

Akeno means Rising Sun

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.**

* * *

If you were to ask the citizens of Caldura who was the tough parent of the Royal Couple, everyone who didn't personally know Zuko and Katara would say Zuko. Anyone who had even one interaction when both parents are around would know that Katara is the tough one and Zuko was a big softie. If one of their children wanted something, they would go to Father first. Then they would tag team their Mom.

Akeno, the oldest of three, was the quiet one. He usually didn't take advantage of his father's inability to say 'no' to him. But when he did, it was something big.

Earlier today the nine-year-old had found an injured turtleduck and had snuck it back to his room. The only person who knew of the turtleduck was his tutor Shiori. She had walked into his room, saw the small animal, and asked if Katara knew. When he replied no, Shiori walked straight out of the room.

"I was not here. I did not see anything." She called on the way out.

Akeno was smart. He knew he had to catch his father alone in order to convince him to let him keep it. Iroh, his little brother by three years, had once somehow brought a baby Koala sheep into the palace. Iroh ran straight to his father's study with the little animal making noise all the way there. Zuko was in his study but so was Katara. And the Waterbender was not pleased. The boy had stared at his father with big blue eyes and his father looked at his wife with amber eyes.

"No." Was all she said.

And that was that. The little Koala sheep was out of the palace within ten minutes.

Akeno decided to wait until his Mother was waiting his little sister Kya to bed. He then wrapped the turtleduck up and took the secret passageway that dropped him off near his father's study. The animal was making some noise but Akeno had to risk it. He knew his father had a soft spot for turtleducks.

He knocked and entered once his father gave permission. Zuko's head was in his paperwork, he didn't even look up as his son entered.

"Daddy?"

"Akeno? Are you okay? Why are you here? It's Moms turn to tuck you in."

"I know Daddy but I wanted to show you something I found today."

The boy moved to his father's side and uncovered the small bundle he was holding. The turtleduck poked its head out in the perfect picturesque way. Akeno played his next card. He put on a little pout and opened up his eyes real wide. Uncle Sokka told him that he could get anything with that look.

"She's hurt. Can please keep her? I'll take good care of Lilac. Look! I already wrapped her leg the way Mommy showed me."

Zuko sighed and put his pen down. He would not be getting any more work done tonight. He looked at his firstborn then at the turtleduck. He couldn't say no. Akeno knew he couldn't say no. The tiny turtleduck named Lilac probably knew he couldn't say no.

"I say yes. But don't get too excited. We need to ask Mom."

His son didn't look too happy about that. Zuko wasn't happy about it either. His beautiful wife was not to be messed with sometimes.

The pair took their time walking to the Royal Chamber. They passed by the kitchens to grab a snack and talked about their day. Both slowed as they approached the bedroom door.

"You go first." Zuko told his son.

"No! You go! You're the Firelord and her husband."

"Believe me, your mother doesn't care about either of those titles. You go first because she likes you better."

"No. I'm scared."

"Me too"

Twin sets of amber eyes stared at each other. Zuko let out a long breath and held out his hand. "We'll go together."

Once inside the bedroom there was a great deal of pleading (Akeno) and a few tears (Zuko). Akeno used his pouty face again but it did not work. Uncle Sokka had warned him that it would probably work on everyone except his mother. Zuko put on his pouty face but Katara told him to knock it off. Katara looked entirely unimpressed until Akeno showed her how he wrapped Lilac's leg. Katara stared at Zuko and his miniature copy for a long minute. Finally, she sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"Yes. Okay you can keep Lilac. But she is your responsibility. If you need anything ask your Father, not me. Understood?"

"Yes Mommy!" He ran up and hugged his Mother. "You're the best!"

Zuko huffed and walked over to his wife and son. "I would be offended if it wasn't the truth."

* * *

I needed some family fluff after the last two days! Check out Amber Eyes and Jump With Your Heart Open for some good old angst. I hoped you enjoyed this! Your reviews and favorites feed my writing soul.


End file.
